Mills And Boon
by Hecate28
Summary: OneShot. Harry finds Nikki's choice of reading highly amusing


**Mills and Boon**

**(Disclaimer: Silent Witness belong to the BBC though I wished it belonged to me. Legal and poetic!)**

Nikki was so absorbed in her book that it took her a good five minutes before she realised someone was knocking at her door. Reluctantly setting down her book she padded over to the front door and pulled it open, letting a cold draft of air sweep through the house.

On her doorstep stood a sodden looking Harry Cunningham. Nikki hadn't realised it had been raining so hard and he must have been stood there for ages. As bad as she felt she struggled to stifle her laughter as watched Harry attempt to flick his dark wet hair out of his eyes

"You forgot didn't you?" he shivered as a trickle of raindrops made their way down his neck

"Come in Harry" Nikki said standing back and letting him into the warm house "And no I didn't forget, I was just distracted"

"By what?" Harry said shaking his head and getting water everywhere "Not another one of your men" he groaned but the grin on his face gave his tone away

"Stay there" Nikki sighed "I'll get you a towel"

Soon Nikki was back with a fresh fluffy towel which she passed to Harry.

"What's so funny?" she frowned as she caught a grin slide across Harry's face

"Nothing" Harry smirked as he dried his hair

"Harry…" Nikki warned

"I can see why you were so distracted now" he teased "Good book?" he asked

Nikki flushed bright red as she realised he had seen the book she was absorbed in

"I never took you for a Mills and Boon fan" Harry chuckled as Nikki picked up the book and flung it under a cushion

"I'm not" she protested

"There's no shame in it" Harry continued, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to wind Nikki up

"I'm not ashamed because I'm not a fan" she reasoned but the blush on her face said otherwise

Harry just continued to grin as he recovered the book from under a cushion and turned to a random page and started to read "'And he added, his voice deepening, I'm someone managing to keep at arms length when you know perfectly well my instincts urge me otherwise"

"You've just ruined that for me" she said when he had finally finished

"You love it really"

"No I don't" she said grabbing the book out of his hand and clutching it close to her chest

"You love me really"

Nikki faltered and her book fell to the floor with a soft thud

"Harry…"her tone was soft

"Come in Nikki, I can be your wet Byronic hero. I'm sure Jane Eyre found Mr Rochester equally as handsome when he was a little bit damp and soggy around the gills."

"Harry…" her tone had turned to one of frustration

Harry just grinned and grabbed her and kissed her hard and full on. Nikki pressed her lips against his hungrily and there hands flailed around each others bodies. Finally Harry broke away from her and pushed her back suddenly

"What are you doing…." Nikki said looking very confused, first he had been teasing her, then he was kissing her and now he was pushing her away

"I'm keeping at arms length" he said seriously "When you know perfectly well my instincts urge me otherwise"

Nikki groaned and slapped him on the arm

"I'm sure that doesn't happen in here" he said rescuing her book from the floor and pretending to flick through the pages

"I know what happens" Nikki sais suddenly with a little glint in her eyes "I've read the ending"

"Oh really" Harry smiled

"Yes" Nikki said earnestly "I'm sure I can give you a few hints to what happens"

"Careful Nikki, you'll have a book written about you next" he said throwing her book back down

"Shut up and kiss me" she said leading him towards the bedroom

The Mills and Boon book left discarded on the floor lying upturned so each word could be seen

'_Then they were kissing again, wild, their shaking, urgent hands discarding clothes in a frantic haste as they sank down together in a tangle of entwined limbs, straining each other closer….'_

**Author's note: I do actually own the book Nikki was reading, it's called 'The Courtship Campaign' and it is by Catherine George published under Mills and Boon. This just had to be done; Nikki and Harry are the ultimate Mills and Boon **

**couple!**


End file.
